C1E8 — Clouds on the Horizon
Agate's Account Agateglass.png Jamra's Account The ten days following our hiring were as uneventful as they were productive. I enjoyed having a bit more coin in my pocket and made ample use of my free time to make contacts among the lumber merchants of the city, buying and selling stock that seemed to be moving well and earning a tidy profit. The real prize were the connections I made though. If I can establish my own lumber operation outside the city, my costs for any construction would be substantially reduced. Early in the week Syrenixia approached me and we came to something of a detente, but I’m concerned in the long term if her scruples will prove to be an impediment. I do not think she will like the way the City conducts its business… Agate, however, has been friendlier than ever. She asked my help learning to read and write, and I gladly set her lines to begin her education. She is a smart girl and I’m sure she will learn quickly. In return, she offered me the use of a wish and I gained a familiar to match hers, which has already provided useful. I have used the power of my blood several times now and each time I do, I know that I shame myself before my people. I have been granting wishes freely to mortals and now I plan to use it for business… I cannot deny that I feel as if I have become a whore. But I am no longer a prince and if I must be a whore, I shall at least be a wealthy one. That’s all my father was, I suppose. Now that I reflect upon it, consort is not so high a title as it seemed… Nevertheless time marches on and before long Jambiss had a larger job for us. We were to accompany him to a business meeting as guards and keep an eye out for trouble. This we did with aplomb, but our opposites were a concerning lot. All of them wore veils and when I touched their minds to glean a hint of their intent, I could see little but disdain. My suspicions were heightened when, during our return to the house, three of them followed us. I watched through the eyes of the hawk as they spread out to surround us, but I was able to make it clear with a simple spell that we understood we were observed and they called off the hunt. Jambiss seemed worried, with much on his mind, and he says there will be an important shipment coming in tomorrow, through the tunnels. It appears my suspicions about their functions were accurate and our host is not as innocent as he appears. I am not deterred by his business dealings though, as long as the opportunities he provides are still worth the risk. Tonight Orentha, Agate, and I will follow one of our veiled friends to where they rest for the night. Then we shall see what they know and hopefully shed more light on Jambiss’ dealings… Orentha's Account The first two weeks of my employment under Jambis were, thankfully, rather uneventful. After the egg incident, I avoided Jamra like the plague, both out of fury and of shame. Fury because I found his adherement to his twisted code of honor absent of any morality exceedingly hypocritical, and shame due to my own hypocrisy for taking the 50 gold that my quarter of the spider eggs had earned. That money was enough to buy a healing potion to keep one of us alive, but it made my stomach curl to take it knowing that it very well could be paid for with someone’s life. I kept my distance from Agate and Sirenixia as well. I didn’t blame Agate for her stance on the eggs - she is only a child, after all - but she spent most of her time with Jamra, so any interaction was out of the question. Sirenixia was undoubtedly the most honorable of us all. I admired her for it. I have aspired to that sort of blind moral code for most of my life, but can never seem to have the will to follow through with it. I can never seem to do the right thing. I stayed away from her out of shame that I could not be as strong as she was in the face of hard choices. Given this, I thought it more productive to foster new relationships with our other coworkers at the house. I immediately found two new companions in Tamas and Dorn. They are just boys, but they are pleasant company and the vain piece of me does not mind their attention. I have a sinking feeling that things may escalate uncomfortably in the future but for now, easy company is most welcome. I returned to the shop of the squirrel woman in the hope of finding some magic items that would assist with future jobs. Unfortunately, the woman is not very willing to negotiate on any count and the prices of her items are steep, to say the least. She, of course, had the nerve to complain once again about the damage Squad 13 inflicted on the spiders we sold her. Those things nearly killed us, and she was upset we singed some of its legs. Cleary a psychopath who shouldn’t be trusted with those eggs. She was just like Jamra: only concerned with her own gains. I bought the healing potion from her and left. At dinner on the evening before our first real mission as guards, an unfamiliar dwarven man moved Sirenixia from her seat and joined us for the meal. His name was Trindak, and he was gruff, blunt but amicable, and perhaps slightly oblivious. Finally, I thought, someone sensible. He was assigned to join us the next morning in our trip to the Comma. We arrived in a suspicious part of town and were escorted to a set of stairs that led down into a dark, subterranean chamber. A group of people in black cloaks with curious lightning-bolt insignias waited downstairs near a doorway. Jambis entered into the room to meet another man and left us with the mysterious guards. Sadly, I could not get a look at the man inside before the door was closed. I knew from my own history that this meeting was not above the board, a thought that made me feel sick to my stomach again. I had hoped Jambis was an honest businessman, but I suppose that was naïve. Everyone with Jambis’ money has made moral compromises. Hell, even I have. We waited a long while before Jambis returned. I believe Trindak has some sort of fear of being underground, so I tried to calm him a bit but it seemed unsuccessful and he ran up the staircase back to street level. Hopefully, we won’t have to go underground with him too much in the future. Jambis was characteristically silent on the return trip from the Commas. Even after we were followed and had to take a circuitous route back to the house, he did not explain what the meeting was about or why we were being followed. As good as the pay was for this job, I wasn’t sure it was worth serving someone who could get me into trouble. I worried for myself, but also for Agate. She was far too young to be involved in something like this. If Jambis was doing something illegal it would be one thing, but it was entirely different if he was doing something evil. I did not want any part in a plan to bring about evil. The sick feeling in my stomach from selling the eggs to that woman was still fresh on my mind, and I was not about to repeat the same mistake with Jambis. I needed to find out what he was up to. Surprisingly, Jamra seemed to feel the same way. Or, at least, he was curious enough about the people that followed us that our goals aligned for an evening. He, Agnate, and I left Jambis under the guard of Sirenixia and Trindak to return to the Commas and spy on the people that had followed us earlier that day. Sirenixia's Account After finishing our last job for Jambis, ten days passed before we were needed again for anything more than intermittent guard duty. For the most part we each pursued our own separate interests during the downtime. I devoted some of my time to teacher Agate her letters. As I was made to do, I have had her copying various parts of the Code, which I write for her ahead of time. Although she is learning quickly, she seems impatient and frustrated by my methods, and she I’ve noticed her favoring Jamra’s lessons over mine. I feel as though I am failing in her teaching. She seems more and more drawn to Jamra and his ways, and I fear what may come of her if she cannot learn to act in a more proper manner. Although I act the proper experienced knight, I have but two years on Agate, and no real experience teaching. I know only what I have gathered from my own teachers, and I fear that may not be enough. The rest of my time was spent learning what I could about this city. Although I may be in exile, I am still obligated to continue the work of Argentax, maintaining order and fighting evil wherever the opportunity presents itself, and knowledge is key to success. To that end I sought to understand the structure of the Tranquil Guard as the cities primary peacekeeping force. The combination of lax entry requirement and decentralized structure likely contributes to the inefficiency I have seen in them thus far. There is apparently a separate class among them who specialize in work outside the city that is better trained and organized. I should investigate them further. This city would benefit from a more efficient guard organization, and if I can use these outwallers to make progress in that regard, it may make things much easier. I also sought any knowledge I could find regarding the existence of any evils and dangerous artifacts in or around Guavira. In this regard I was largely unsuccessful. I do not yet have the connections needed for such work. After ten days of relative ease, Dartheur approached us with another request. He had a meeting with some “coworkers” in a southern district called The Comma. He expected trouble, and so requested us as an escort. A recently returned employee of Dartheur, a dwarf named Trindak, accompanied us. The whole job seemed slightly odd to begin and what followed did little to assuage my worries. The Comma is an unpleasant and malodorous place, and Dartheur led us through in a circuitous fashion to a small house where we were greeted by a black veiled figure emblazoned with the symbol of a lightning bolt. In the basement Dartheur met behind closed doors with another of the veiled figures while we stood guard outside yet more armed, black veiled soldiers. Trindak seemed uncomfortable in the small space, and I accompanied him briefly upstairs for some air. Once the meeting was over and we had begun our way back to Dartheur’s house, Jamra discovered that we were being followed. With some help from Jamra’s hawk and magic, we were able to lose them. When we had safely returned Dartheur would still not reveal the meaning behind such secretive dealing. His actions have worried me greatly. Every action that was taken seemed to point towards some illegal and nefarious end. I confronted Dartheur, and he reassured me that none of the actions being taken would cause harm to innocents. I believe that he meant what he said, but this whole experience has put me on edge. But even if I am uncomfortable, until such a time as I know beyond a reasonable doubt that something is wrong, I am obligated to follow Dartheur’s orders. I must remain vigilant, and should the time come and require me to act, I must not hesitate. Hopefully the others of squad 13 will fall behind me it becomes necessary, but Jambis worries me. We will be escorting a shipment related to these dealings tomorrow. Perhaps then we will learn more.Category:Summary